


I Taste Like Magic (waves that swallow thick and deep) [Part 5 - Final]

by g_odalisque13



Series: Dracula La: Key/Krystal [5]
Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bisexuality, Blood Drinking, Casual Sex, F/M, Mind Manipulation, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_odalisque13/pseuds/g_odalisque13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Kystal's most memorable meals sauntered into her life one night in 1982. [Part 5 - Final]</p>
<p>Part of the same universe as <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5972170">Dress Me Up and Watch Me Die</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Taste Like Magic (waves that swallow thick and deep) [Part 5 - Final]

She felt her body surge as she let her release drown her, crashing through her and thrumming underneath her skin until it began to ebb- shocks of pleasure simmering as Key found his own peak, buried inside of her. 

Slumping against her back, his skin was scorching and damp, but even after the exertion, Krystal's remained smooth and temperate. 

Without the need to catch her breath, Krystal was aware of her inhumanity, but with sensation buzzing through her still as Key eased down next to her, it was almost as though she was human. 

Warm lips pressed to hers, and Krystal easily responded to the kiss, humming in contentment as Key stroked his fingers along her neck. 

"That was incredible," Key breathed, voice throaty, when he pulled back after a few languid moments. 

"Mmm," Krystal agreed, body lax and disinclined to move, though she knew she would soon have to.

"Who would have thought that sex with a woman could be so amazing?" Key observed wryly, lips quirked.

Krystal laughed, patting him on the cheek fondly and letting him pull her into another unhurried kiss. 

Truthfully, that had been one of the most satisfying experiences that she could remember, though she was sure that a few noteworthy encounters had fallen victim to the sands of time. 

If only it wasn't such a risk to feed from the same human more than once. 

"Do you think you'll be at the same bar next weekend?" she asked, fingers threading through the shorter hair at the nape of Key's neck. 

"Most likely," he replied, stretching his arms above his head with a satisfied groan. "Why? Were you hoping to meet again?"

"I'm afraid that can't happen," Krystal informed him, but didn't elaborate. "But I have a friend...I'll send him your way if you're interested."

Key raised his eyebrows. "Another vampire?"

Krystal nodded. "Though you won't remember me by then, so it will be a wholly new experience."

"How much do you think I had to drink?" Key asked, teasingly affronted. "I assure you, if I were too drunk to remember you, this wouldn't have been so spectacular."

Chuckling, Krystal pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"I know," she said, sitting up in bed and leaning toward Key so she could brush the sweaty bangs off his forehead. "But you will forget, I can promise you."

Key's brows furrowed, though she could see that he'd realized that what she was referring to wasn't something he understood.

"I have to go," she told him, gently placing her palm over his eyes. "Thank you for the wonderful night."

With practiced ease, Krystal took his memories of her and their time together and tucked them into the back of his mind, inaccessible until they dissolved into nothingness. 

When she took her hand away, Key was looking at her blankly- uncomprehending. 

Carefully dressing, Krystal let herself out of the apartment. 

The florescent light in hall made her squint after the soft glow of neon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final part of this little Key/Krystal installment of my vampire au. My primordium will be a much, much longer and more in depth look into this au, including Krystal's origin story. So stayed tuned for that if you're interested! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read this throughout the check-in's!
> 
> Title taken from Panic! At the Disco's _Victorious_.


End file.
